powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 35: The Sixth Man
is the thirty-fifth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the beginning of a two-part story involving Shota Yamamori, a strange warrior who becomes associated with Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Bio Team's Sixth Member". Synopsis When Bioman heads to the mountains to investigate strange meteors that interfere with their Super-Electronic Brains, they meet a weird man who appears powerful enough to start thinking he's their sixth member! Plot The episode begins where one of the mechaclones just blew up the part of the mountain to make a landslide as the group tries to get marbles and stones as one of the mechaclones got electrocuted by an magnetic stone which Mason tells them to be careful as he and Mettlzer discovers a dump site of magnetic rocks which Doctor Man notices these magnetic rocks will disintegrate and his latest source which is the neo-mechagigan Magne Megas who is embedded with powerful magnetic energy. Monster wonders if the Biomen is useless which Doctor Man becomes upset if the Biomen would soon found out this knowledge as he orders Farrah to commence their problems with the Biomen which she agrees. Meanwhile at the mountain side where Peebo alerts the Biomen to investigate the explosions in the mountains due to unusual magnetic readings within the area. Shirou discovers it was the right area which he tells the group to keep on digging. Suddenly, a black-clad man manages to attack Ryuta on sight and he manages to knock Shingo on front as well as Shirou with a flying kick. The man eventually warns the Biomen who calls them intruders who wanted to destroy the mountain. The group became dismayed at the man's actions as Shirou yells that they came here to find the real cause of the destruction of the mountains. The man refuses to believe and stating that it was a lie and many animals had died including two of his animal friends as the Biomen saw two graves from the mountain as the man continues to attack Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta in a full force. Hikaru discovers his fighting skill and his athleticism and stating that he was a wild man. Until a dove arrive at one of the two graves which he tells Shirou to check at the other side of the mountain which the latter is able to speak with animals due to this as he and his group leave the scene despite leaving the man in black after Ryuta almost broke his arm. The group are soon confronted by the black-clad man who notices Shirou can communicate to animals which he calmly introduces to his animal friends which it shows two cats, three rabbits and one weasel which Ryuta promptly mistakes it as a skunk and the man corrects him. Shirou had thought that this person who fights them might be their fantastic ally as the latter tries to explain about his animal friends. Shirou angrily states to him that he was wasting his time as the group leaves as the man tries to stop them who attempts to stop Jun from behind and the latter manages to take him down and Jun tells him that would be his lesson before following the other Biomen. The man becomes terrified after being beaten by Jun and stating that the girls are too uptight. Meanwhile, the Biomen are hiding beneath the hills and to discover Mason and his squad are digging magnetic stones which Shirou let his group to spread out. When Jun tries to take on hiding to find out the enemies' motives she was later confronted by the black-clad man who wanted to become his friend as Jun eventually beats him down and tries to cover his mouth and tells him to shut up as both discovers they blew the mountain just for the magnetic stones. The black-clad man knows they were responsible and he wanted to confront them angrily as Jun tried to stop him both ends up falling together as Mason and his squad saw them. The black-clad man tries to fight off Mason but was easily defeated and Jun saves him while she transforms into Yellow4 before reunited with the Biomen. After defeating the mechaclones, Mason and his group retreated. At Mt. Nekura where the black-clad man lives, he takes the Biomen to his house and knowing that they were nicer people as he apologizes to them. He finally introduced to them as Shota Yamamori who lives alone in the mountains and his love of nature as he gives them rice porridge and a special steak just for Jun. He actually explains about his love of nature and living alone which Jun remarks that he was admirable as Shota tries to admire Jun with love and kisses causing the other Biomen to be choked their food. Shota finally made up his mind is to join with the Biomen which is a shock to everyone as Shingo replies in order to become a Bioman he needs special powers which makes Shota to be desperate to join the team. At the Bio Base, Peebo was horribly surprised after his discovery about the strange rocks that Mason and his squad was collecting and he immediatelly contacts Shirou about the strange rocks that creates magnetic frequency that can neutralizes their powers as he and his group quickly leave the scene as they left Shota behind who is angrily desperate stating that it was not enough. As the group continues their investigation, Red1 and Pink5's Bio Jet is briefly losing control before they can pilot it. Meanwhile at their hideout, Mason tells Farrah to test the machine as several magnetic rocks are been gathered as they tested to the normal mechaclone it transforms into a black magnetic soldier as Mason tried to hit with an arm machine gun as it does not work due to its high durability and Mason was impressed due to its success until Farrah Cat informs them about the Biomen is fast approaching as Mason states that the Biomen will never leave alive. As Green2, Blue3 and Yellow4 arrived at their destination, Mettzler creates a fake bridge with his Illusion Ray and the trio was later aided by Shota who actually knows the enemy's deceptions which Mettzler was distracted by him after being hit from his eye with a slingshot and Yellow4 thanked him until Mettlzer hits them with a Neo Beam only to be retaliated by Red1 who hits him with a Bio Laser along with Pink5 to be reunited with the others and Shota was horrified to see the mechaclones with Yellow4 is with him. Mettlzer challenges the group to a fight as the fight ensues with Shota being a sixth man to join the fray. When Yellow4 attacks the mechaclones with her Bio Arrow, Shota does the same but ends up hurting himself and gains a black eye. Red1 manages to take down each mechaclones with a Bio Dagger while Shota uses his own knife to beat them but failed as his knife broke in half. Only to be saved by Yellow4 until he was fainted due to a destroyed mechaclone is dripping in black blood. When Mettzler attacks the Biomen, Shota throws a boulder onto Mettlzer's head and Mason eventually hits Shota with his armed machine gun causing him to be fall into the edge as Yellow angrily pursues Mason before teleporting as she uses the Thunder Sword to hit Mettlzer and eventually defeat him with Bio Electron Charge. The group are soon confronted by Magne Megas which is piloted by Mason. As the group forms their Bio Jets into the Bio Robo, The Magne Megas manages to beat the Bio Robo with its magnetic powers as Mason demonstrated. Later, Shota follows the Biomen who actually survived from Mason's attack and he saw both mechas are fighting. In attempt to save the Bio Robo, he moves the large boulder to fall off the edge to knock the Magne Megas' leg as the mecha slips down along with Mason with it. Shota was happy to save the Biomen inside the Bio Robo which Yellow4 was relieved to see Shota was alive. Therefore, Farrah was watching the turn of the events and stating that Shota is the perfect candidate to become a magnetic warrior and has motives to capture him and Shota is later seen jumping through the edge in wanting to become as Biomen like they do. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 11.3% *Shota Yamamori makes his first appearance in this episode until Episode 36 where he was brainwashed by a disguised Farrah to become Magne Warrior. *Shiro finally regains his primary outfit since Episode 16. *Shingo wears a third outfit in this episode this time it's his color motif, green. *Ryuta now wears his fourth outfit which is similar to Shiro's second outfit before regaining his second outfit in later episodes with a white leather jacket as an addition. *Hikaru wears her fifth and final outfit which is a mix up between her second and fourth outfit. *Jun regains her third outfit in this episode. *Shota appears to like Jun for the first time they've met which resulted being beaten up by her before he falls in love with her unlike Shingo who is already had a crush on her in previous episodes. *Yellow4 later uses the Thunder Sword against Mettzler after Shota was attacked by Mason instead of her individual weapon a reference to the previous Yellow4 who uses this sword as her main weapon. **Coincidentally in the Philippine English Dub, she mispells Lightning Sword instead of Thunder Sword while using this ability. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda